


The Wesley Twins| Smut Imagines

by Blesivxdraco



Category: Fred and George Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Weasley Twins - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesivxdraco/pseuds/Blesivxdraco
Summary: Different stories same three people
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Happy birthday| Weasley Twins

I was sitting in the common room when the clock hits twelve it's my birthday

I shrug it off and get back to my book  
I hear two sets of footsteps walking in unison  
I could already tell it was my two best friends Fred and George Weasly  
They come on each side of me  
I smile to myself " happy birthday"  
They said I'm unison Fred brought a cupcake with a candle lit in-front of my face  
" make a wish" they say  
I made a wish and blown out to the candle " what did you wish for" George says " wouldn't you like to know" I say he smirks at me " we got you a present" Fred says " oh yea?" I raise an eyebrow  
George hold out his hand as they both stand in front of me " we have to go show you" Fred Says I grab his hand and stand up  
They walk in-front of me as I follow " Exactly where is this gift you guys" I ask " just this way" they look at each other and smirk  
I get suspicious of this " gift"  
Next thing I know where at entrance for the room of requirement " what are we doing here?" they open a space between them so I can walk in " there's no gift in here guys what is this-"  
I turn back around and Fred is grabbing my face kissing me without hesitation I kiss back  
Fred pulls back  
" w- what's going on" I say  
" I've been wanting to do that since 3rd year "  
Fred says  
George smirks "you both? Want to? Me?" I say they both nod  
" only if you want to" George says  
" how would I choose" I say " you don't have to" Fred says " like both of you would-" Fred interrupts " yes" George says a smirk grew on my face " that's a yes?" Fred says " yes"  
George pulls out his wand and makes a table appear " why a table" i ask " it's more fun that way" they say together I sit down in the chair while both of them start taking there clothes off " don't be shy" Fred smirks  
I started taking sliding down my skirt and Fred picks me his sit me on the table " you are so hot" he smashes his lips on mine   
He feels lifts up my shirt and throws it across the room Fred moves his hand down my back to my bra and he takes it off  
He throws it across room " move Fred" George says  
I chuckle at them fighting over me " your beautiful" they both say  
" they both start leaving kisses and hickeys around my neck and chest  
George slides down my under wear  
I can't believe I was about to lose my virginity to my best friends  
He drops his boxers revealing his bulge  
It's was bigger than I thought but also the perfect size he thrusts in inside me quickly causes me to scream loudly  
He smirks. He picks up pace and the pain Turns into pleasure  
And I begin moaning loudly  
George bites his lips as he moans  
He look back at Fred  
I grab his hand  
He leans down and kisses me  
As I try not to moan in his mouth " bloody hell you hot" Fred says George speeds up the pace as I get louder and louder " fuck!" I yell out  
He pushes his full length in me  
" bloody hell" I yell out as I cum  
I squeezed on to Fred's hand harder as I cum  
I let go of Fred and George pulled out and came in my stomach  
I sigh it drained me Fred takes his turn  
He pushed his cock into me my body still wasn't over the first Orgasm " bloody hell" Fred says as he thrusts inside me  
My nails were deep inside his back , he speeds up making me roll my eye to back of my head " you like that huh?" He asks I nod while moaning " omg fuck me" I moan  
He turns Me over bends me over the table and inserts his cock inside me " omg!" I yell out  
Fred pulls my hair back for grip  
He pushes me further and further on to his length " faster" I say " no problem" he says  
I slam my hands on the table " oh my fucking gosh" I yell as I cum he turns me over And shoves his cock in my mouth and cums inside my mouth  
I swallow as he watches  
I sit back down as I catch my breath  
" happy birthday!" They say In unison  
I smile  
" best fucking gift ever"  
They look at each other and smirk back at me

Happy birthday


	2. Rebounds| Weasley Twins

I was sitting alone in the grand hall with tears In my eyes when I heard the twins laughing and walking past the grand hall the stop and see me crying " hey y/n you ok" Fred asks " why are you crying" George asks as he rubs my back " Blaise broke up with me" I say they look at each other " we told you not to mess around with those Slytherins this is what they do" Fred says " i know it felt real" I say " what did he break up with you" George asked " he wanted sex but I wasn't ready at least with him he just got so angry about it" I say "Fred and George nod to each other " you want hot chocolate?" Fred asks I nod " we snuck some hot chocolate out the kitchen and we went back to our common room I sit down gon the couch by the fire they sit on either side of me " why aren't you guys at the game" I ask " we came back in to get some puking- nvm" Fred says "are we the only ones in here?" I say I look around they nod " wow I didn't know how much people love quidditch you guys can go back to the game I'm fine now" I say " no it's fine your one of our closest friends we'd be dicks if we left you alone" George says " I'm done with Blaise he's the dick" I say " we've been trying to tell you" they say together we all laugh I get up and set my mug on the side table I sit back down between them I look over at Fred and see his huge bulge getting bigger he smirks " are you- oh come one Fred" I get up " it has a mind of his own" he says they both stand up " don't act like you've never felt anything towards us" George says " both of you?" I say they nod " what makes you think that" I say " well you keep staring at it there's one reason" Fred says " don't you two have a room to yourselfs " I ask They nod " why" they ask " you said you didn't want to leave me alone so don't leave me alone in your room" I smirk They smile They grand my hand and lead me toward there room We kick off our shoes " are you ready now" I nod " wait since I'm a virgin who would I lose it to" they look at each other " you choose" Fred says " no I want both of you so I mean I don't really care which one I lose it to" they smirk " we choose then" Fred sits me on the bed and pushes me towards him I let out a light moan He takes off my skirt and George takes my sweater off Leaving me in only my undergarments the start taking off there clothes I was excited just at the same time nervous my first time would be a threesome I smiled to my self The next second both of there cocks were right in front of me Fred started kissing around my Thighs and around my vagina he slides Down my underwear " your already so wet" he says He inserts two finger pumping quickly I grab Georges arm I start stroking his cock so he doesn't feel left out All of our Moan filled the room " faster" I said out of breath to Fred he speeds I speed up the stroking ok George's cock He bites his lip Fred flips me over and George puts his cock in my mouth and Fred goes in without warning behind me causing me to push George's cock deeper in mouth The smacks of Fred pounding into me filled the room George came in my mouth And I swallowed A White cream starter filling in around Fred's cock " merlins beard y/n you creamed" George say Fred stops bad comes down by my ear " when I fuck you that what will happen" I bit my lip as he sent shiver down my spine He grabbed my chin and kissed me hard with a lot of tongue Fred finished me off and George laid down on the bed and put me on top of him I felt so right doing this with them and it felt so good He started moving my hips back as forth in a rapid speed I scratched up his chest with my nails as I sped up He moved my hair out of my face he brought me down to his face and kissed me He flipped me over and staring give me full length, deep, hard strokes Causing me to moan almost a whimper " you like that" I nod I grab onto the headboard " Fuck!" I yell out " i-im a-about to c-cum" I moan " cum y/n" I do as he says and cum on his cock and he finishes on my stomach We both lay down next to each other out of breath " shit the games over" Fred says as he looks out the window We all rush to put on our clothes I could Barley stand " sorry y/n" they say together They help me put my clothes back on " we have dinner in 5 minutes are you going to make it down there" Fred asks " idk" I say " fine we'll bring you back something" They smirk They both kiss either of my cheeks at the same time I smile

Rebounds


	3. Happy birthday part 2 | Weasley Twins

The twins and I left the room of requirement

Since I could barley walk Fred carried me on his back all the way back to the dorms

"Well I should go to bed" i say

" yea maybe" George says " yea you definitely need some rest" Fred says I playfully hit him

I didn't want to leave them yet I wanted to stay with them i don't know it was weird

I hesitated to go back to my dorm " do you want to go to your room" Fred says I shake my head no "not really" I say " well since it's your birthday"

A smile grew on my face

George hold our his hand out

" wait i have to change I'll meet you there" I say " ok" they say I run up to my room and Changed into soft pj Pants and a sports bra like I wear almost every night

I went down to the boys room

The boys don't have to share a room with anyone else it's just them so it make it even better " woah" Fred says " your even hotter with clothes on" he says

I roll my eyes

I scanned there book shelf's and saw a book that look interesting

The gesture me to lay right in the middle of them in the bed

I climb in and get under the covers

As I slowly dozed off I can hear the boys fighting about who I'm going to lay on and who's way I'm turning

I turn to George and be wraps his hand around me "haha" George say " shut it George " Fred says

I grab Fred's arm and put it over my waist " better?" I say "yea" Fred says

...

" you take her neck I do her lips" George says " I want her lips" Fred say " no you can kiss her later" George says " fine"

I wake up to George kissing me and Fred kissing my neck

" happy birthday" they say In unison

I smile " come one lets go to breakfast"

" you two are idiots" I say

I get dressed in my uniform at my dorm all the Hermione and Ginny were getting ready " hey were did you sleep last night?"Hermione asks " uh I fell asleep in the common room" I say " oh ok but anyway happy birthday" she handed me a small box " mione you didn't have to" I say " no no I wanted to"

I open the gift and it was a Gryffindor ring " aww I love it"I hug her " my gift didn't get here in Time expect it next week" Ginny says " aww I love you guys" I say " we love you more now let's go to breakfast" Hermione say " go ahead I need to find my tie

They leave 

I find my tie and I put on my ring and necklaces and I sprayed on some perfume

I dropped the top to the bottle though

" shit"

I heard the door open it was the boys " hold on i need to find the top to the perfume bottle"

I look under the bed and I see it rolled under there

I get down and try and grab it

" what a great view" one of the boys said

" that was Fred wasn't it" I say " who else" George says I get the top and put up the perfume

" how are you horny in the morning"

I say to Fred " you just get me like that" he says

Fred grabs my face and kisses me

" damn it Fred" George says " what you got to kiss her this morning" Fred says

I smile

" you got to kiss her more than I did" George says " just kiss me then George"

He moves Fred out the way he holds my waist and he kisses me with a lot of tongue

" good way to start the morning" I say

I walk out and the boys follow me we get to the grand hall and I take my seat at the table and the boys sit on either side of me " happy birthday y/n" Harry says " thanks Harry"

" doing anything today?"he asks " nah"

" wait how old are you turning" Hermione asks

" 16" " wait sixteen" George said " yea what did you think" I ask " I thought you were Turning 15" we all laugh " your sixteenth we have to celebrate" Fred says " no it's fine" I say " yes we're throwing at party in the common room tonight" Fred says " there no getting out of this is it?" I ask "nope" the twins say in unison

...

Skip to the party

Almost everyone was in our common room that night Ravenclaws Hufflepuffs and even as few Slytherins

It was actually fun

" we told you it was going to be great" the boys say

I smile "I did doubt it but this is fun"

They smile at me

After the party was over people were passed out everywhere in the common room

Everyone else went up to there dorms

It was me George and Fred cleaning up " just use a spell this is so to much to clean up"

Fred gets out his wand and In one blink the room is back the way it was

I looked at the clock " it's still your birthday anything else you want " George says i smirked

I look at both of them " you two"

They looks at each other and back at me smiling " done" they say together

Fred picks me up and throws me over his shoulder they take me to there room

Fred sits me on the bed he locks the door and closed the curtain " my turn first"George says "no you went first last time George" Fred says

They started fighting over who's goes first " Jesus... just fuck me already" I say they both look at me George starts kissing me all over my chest and neck and Fred slides off my underwear and inserts his tongue in my vagina

I Moan in pleasure from both of them " George starts leaving dark hickeys all over my neck and chest while Fred inserted two fingers with his tongue he starts pumping his finger in faster and faster by the second I scream In pleasure holding on to his hair for grip

He finishes me off and licks it all he gets up and inserts himself inside me without warning

I hold on to the sheets as he gets faster faster both of our moans fill the room

Fred flips me over and George gets under me and I started sucking his cock while Fred fucks me from the back

Fred speeds up causing me to push George's length deeper in me

All three off our moans filled the entire room

After

I fell asleep next to both of them

  
Happy Birthday part 2


	4. Christmas Break

" so will you come" Fred asks " why not I'd love to spend Christmas with your family" i said

"Great because mom is already expecting you " George said " I love molly" I say

Fred and George have been my best friends since first year and they are probably the funniest people I've ever met

" Great, Your things packed?" They say " yea" I say " come one lets get on the train"

Fred gets my bags and we all walk to the train

" what do you have in here y/n" Fred says " your the one you who offered" I say

We get on the train and I sit next to the boys

" our mom has been asking you to come back again for Christmas all the time she keeps bugging us about it" Fred says " yea since she met you first year she's loved you" George says

I smile

....

At the Weaslys

" OMG y/n your here oh I've missed you" she hugs me tightly " these boy talk about you all the time" she says " Mom!" The boys say " no it's true it's always y/n this y/n that I'm surprised they haven't fought over you yet"there fathersays, I smile the boys blush" okay we're going upstairs" Fred says I follow the boys upstairs " don't worry about them they were just kidding" George says " aww I wanted it to be true" I whine " wait what" they both stop and look at me " ok kidding of course" "'oh" they say

I was staying in Fred and George's room

They stay up all night

"Do you guys ever sleep" I say " barley but your here so I guess we'll sleep"

...

Next morning (day before Christmas)

The boys and I go downstairs and everyone is gone " they went to diagon alley for some things so we have the house to ourselves" Fred says

They look at each other and Back at me " what" I chuckle " can we tell you something" George said " yes?" I say

I started getting nervous " I like you" Fred say " I like you" George say " we both like you" they say in unison " aww you guys are so cute" I get in-front of them on the stairs facing the way to go up " what?" Fred says " it's not like we all haven't felt the tension Between us three since we left" they look confused " are you two going to fuck me or not?" I say

There eyes widen but it quickly turns into sly smirks

They run upstairs taking me with them we go to the first room we saw it was the bathroom

Fred sat me on the counter both of them looked at me and smirk " you sure you want to do this" George says I nod

Fred helps me take my shirt off and George takes off my pants and underwear

George moves his hands slowly up my thigh and I gasp lightly 

Fred grabs my chin and kisses me hard out tongues were fighting for dominance he winsand kisses me even better than before while Fred kisses me George pulls down His boxers and shoving his cock in me quickly

I let out a pleasurable moan in Freds mouth

He smiles as he traces my boobs with his index finger

I moan louder and louder as George speeds up more And more " g-go Deeper" I moan " you asked for it" he said

He pushed his full length in me " fuck!" I moan out loudly Fred pulls my face back to Him and kisses me he moves to my neck lightly sucking making hickeys

It was crazy to think that my two best friends and I laughing and joking on thetrain no less than 24 hours ago to being fucked by both of them in a bathroom counter

I sink my nails into George's back

As I moan louder and louder

" fuck!" I yell as I was getting closer to cumming

George bit his lip which made me even more horny

I came on his cock and his came on my stomach

The switch and now Fred is pounding in me and George is leaving hickeys around my breasts

Fred pulls me closer to him pushing his full length in me causing me to moan louder

Minutes later we all finished

I got in the shower

And while George was reading a book in the other room

Fred was sitting on the counter in the bathroom while I was in the shower " you think we should put puking pastilles in Ron'sdrink at dinner" he asked " definitely" George yells from the other room " no leave Ron alone" I say " no we literally do it all the time and he still doesn't see it coming" Fred says

Minutes later

As I turn off the shower Fred wraps a towel around and kisses me

Christmas break


	5. Detention|Weasley Twins

" come on help us you won't even get caught that Umbridge needs to be taught a lesson" George says. I hesitate " I don't know guys what if we get in trouble" I say " since when do you care if you get in trouble" Fred says. He raises his eyebrow in question " since my parents threatened to take me out of Hogwarts if I get in trouble again" I say. " they want know and worse we'll get is detention with snape" George says   
" fine I'm in"a sly smirk grew on the boys faces 

" ok y/n you send out the first one and umbridge will be caught off guard and we can do the rest while you sneak us in" George says " alright" I say   
The boys go into the corridors   
I get out my wand and send out the first one and I under the staircase while she investigates the disturbance she walks out the great hall and looks around I signal Fred and George and they go flying into the great hall setting off all types of fireworks   
Umbridge face spreads with anger   
I come out from the stair case as she goes in to stop the boys   
I stand at the entrance of the great hall and laugh with the rest of the student some running out and other plain laughing. 

" look we're sorry it was just a prank" I say " you three interrupted testing you should be lucky we don't expel you now snape will take it from here" Umbridge says and walks out snapes classroom  
We all roll our eyes " have a seat to three" snape says   
We sit down in the first three seats " no spread out you y/n to the middle back and you two on the sides"   
We move to ours seats and he each gives us a piece of parchment and a quill " write what's on the board 200 times then you may leave and absolutely no magic hand me your Wands" he says. We hesitate but we take out our wands and he put the in a drawer in his desk " stay here no one moves unlike you three I have better things to do them sit here and babysit you three behave I will be back in a hour I expect 100 sentences already" he says as he leaves   
He locks the door behind him and as I see him leave my vision and get up " what are you doing" George says " trying to get out wands there no way I'm writing 200 of those"   
I search his desk and I find a hidden drawer and a key   
I try get key to the drawer with our wand by now the twins are surrounding me   
It unlocks and I grab our wands " that all girl school really did you justice" Fred says   
I smile   
I hand them their wands. I cast a spell for the quill to write the sentences on its own " wicked" the twins said in unison"   
I sit on top of one of the desks as I watch my quill write   
The boys surround me " nice going y/l/n" Fred said   
I smiled " you know we have this whole classroom to ourselves" George says " yea what do you guys have in mind" I say  
Fred grabs my neck and smashed his lips into mine I didn't hesitate to kiss back. I start to feel George Caressing my arms and all the way up to my breast he cupped my breasts causing me to moan in Fred's mouth I feel him smirk against my lips   
I pull back " are you sure we can do this here" I say holding them back " well let's find out" George says. He goes back to feeling up my body and Fred starts kissing me roughly   
I feel fred getting hard and smirk to myself   
George starts moving his hands around my skirts waistline   
" get up" George said   
I stood up and he gestured to my skirt I slid it off and Fred slides everything off of snapes desk and George sits me on top   
Fred comes behind me and lays small kisses on my neck and hickeys sucking softly and whispering dirty things in my ear   
George takes his wand and casts a Muffliato charm on the room " there now you can scream as loud as you want" George says   
A smirk grew on my face   
While kissing me George makes his way to my lace panties and starts rubbing my clit at a fast pace. Fred lifts up my shirt and removes my bra  
George pushes me further on the desk and spread my legs and slides in two fingers fastly " already wet?" He started pumping and pumping faster and faster as I grabbed the corners of the desk. Fred moves his hands down to my breast's and massages them. I hold his head to my neck as he's plants kisses on my neck   
I was about to cum and George knew I was he takes out his fingers   
" w-why did you stop" i whimper   
Fred comes up to my ear " we have plenty of time don't worry" I look back at George and he's licking up my precum on his finger which made me want him even more  
They switch places and George comes beside me and takes off his clothes. He was already hard which made it better. I start stroking him fastly. While Fred unbuckled his pants and enters me without warning " fuck!" I yell out   
Fred smirks at my moaning   
George was moaning behind me from me stroking his dick  
I was reaching my climax and both of the boys were too " go faster f-fred" he does what I say and goes faster and deeper   
George came on my hand "wicked" George says.We hear someone walking down the hall toward the classroom " shit we gotta stop" George says   
" no not yet" I moan. " keep going Fred" I have whimper. The footsteps get faster   
Fred's and our moans get louder as we both cum. Fred pulls out and comes on my stomach  
" hurry clean up" George says. We all clean up with our wands and put our clothes back on and put our wands back in the drawer and we all sit down back in the desk we stop our quills and get to writing " y/n your shirt" Fred says   
I look down and button up the last three buttons. I hear the door unlocking " your hair" George says " well that's your guys fault" I say   
I take my hair out of a pony tail and brush through got will my fingers and I get back to writing the last sentence   
Snape comes inside " done looks like I'm free to go" I say I set the paper on his desk " so are we" the boys say In unison   
I smirk " you three did something but I'm not wasting any more time with you guys" snape says. He grabs our wands and hands them to us " leave now" he says   
The boys and I walked out with both of them on either sides of me " round two" George says   
I smirk " only if you two can handle it" I say   
" your on" George says   
I smile   
Detention


	6. Teasing|Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley  
Annoying   
Cunning  
Rude  
And most of all A twin   
Fred and I have been at it since year one because he and his twin George came running through the corridors and made me drop all of my things and he said " watch out next time newbie" he was in second year and I was in first which made him think he was superior 

I was sitting in Gryffindor common room when George and Fred came running out the girls dorms with some girls towels  
He side eyed me as he ran past   
I used a spell to trip him  
I smirk to myself as I watch him fall. He gets up furious knowing it was me. He turned around to me glaring at me " Fred Fred come on leave it" George said " better listen to your brother" I said smirking   
He walked out with George and ran off 

Dinner   
I skipped dinner because I wasn't hungry so I was just in my room that I share with Hermione and Ginny  
I went to the bathroom mirror to take off my earrings   
When Fred came in " piss off fred" I say leaning on the bathroom door " I'm not here for you y/n Ginny asked me to get her jacket so shut it" he says " make me" I say cunningly   
He looks up at me. He starts to walk over to me which makes goosebumps run down my spine "come again?" He says " make me" I said   
He grabbed my waist and smashed his lips into mine. He pushed me into the bathroom lifting me up on the counter   
The kiss breaks for a second as I gasp from the cold bathroom counter   
He closes the door. He breaks the kiss to unzips my skirt and slides it off onto the floor. He lifts up my shirt only leaving me in my bra and underwear   
He lightly kisses around my breasts to my neck leaving dark hickeys   
He reaches my ear " no talking no moaning no noises try to hold it in until I say so " he says   
He comes back around to my eyes " understand?" He says. I quickly nod so he can begin  
He starts rubbing my clit through my panties with two fingers  
I lightly gasp   
" your really wet for me" he smirks   
His eyes meet me telling me to not make any noises. As he keeps rubbing I bring his face to mine and kiss him holding his cheeks   
He slides his hand inside my panties   
Lightly rubbing my clit   
I bite my lip as I try to make no noises like he said   
Never In a million years did I think that Fred Weasley would be fingering me on a bathroom counter or even fingering me at all but I didn't care  
He slides the panties off and they drop to the floor   
He kisses along my thighs while entering a finger in me while another rubbing my clit   
I try not to moan by griping on to the bathroom counter corner he adds in another finger causing me to moan without hesitation   
I couldn't help it though he looked up at me  
He stopped. I whimper. He kisses me " no noises" he says. He raises his eyebrow for question and I nod so he can continue   
This time he enters three fingers making me jump. Pumping in and out quickly   
I bit my trying hard to not moan   
He spreads my legs open more and I feel his tongue lick against my vagina " shit" I say   
As he swirls his tongue around my vagina he adds to fingers causing me to come closer to Cumming   
I was reaching my climax but then he stops   
" Fred" I whimper " he comes up to my face " stop teasing" I say   
He smirks " beg for it" he say " you want me to lose my dignity" I say " I guess you don't want to then" he goes to walk out " no no please Fred please"   
He turns back around to me " gladly he says in my ear" he spread my legs back open going faster and faster with his fingers   
I slam my hand down on the bathroom counter trying not to make any noises. I just about to cum when we heard someone walking the room   
Fred pulls his fingers out. I whimper again   
" Fred?" Called out Ginny " he said he was going up here" said Ginny   
Fred looks back at me. But I still wanted him Why couldn't Ginny just leave and mind her business " Fred?"calls out Hermione   
I grab Fred's hand and he looks up at me " please" I mouth  
He raises an eyebrow as he stick in two fingers in me slowly but speeding up " Fred" I whisper trying to tell him I'm about to cum  
" come on Hermione I kill him later" Ginny says   
With his other hand Fred grabs his wand and cast the muffliato spell " go"   
He adds a third finger pumping as hard he did before   
I moan loudly louder than ever " oh my fucking god yes Fred!"   
I feel him smirk against my vagina as he swirls his tongue around   
I finished and he comes back up to me   
Licking his fingers In front of me as I was out of breath. He puts his hands on my waist and kisses me " we should have done this ages ago" he said. I smirked " yea who knew I would be letting Fred Weasley finger me in my bathroom" I say " you know I've always liked you honestly" Fred says " me too"   
We both just didn't know how to express it   
He hand me my clothes   
He takes me off the counter and I slide my underwear and skirt back on " you better get back to dinner you've been gone long enough" I said " it was worth it" he said kissing me   
Teasing


	7. Teasing| Fred Weasley part 2

A week has gone by since Fred well fingered me in a bathroom counter, And now we act the same so no one doesn't catch on. We throw each other sly smirks in the halls but other than that I miss his touch he breath against my skin when he whispered in my ear and the way he moves his hands up against my thigh- my thought were interrupted by Ginny trying to get my attention at breakfast "what you thinking about over there you seem pretty into it" she says. Believe me I want something in it " uh yea just thinking" I say sipping my juice. I know Fred heard what Ginny said by the way he was looking at me. The why he looked at me gave me butterflies  
I put my head back to my plate and shove a piece of toast in my mouth. I wanted him I wanted more he couldn't just do that to me ok the bathroom and not expect me to not want him again 

I was walking through the corridor alone when someone pulled me into a classroom   
I caught my breath and saw it was Fred " what" I say " my room after lunch I have a free period" he says " me too" I say. He smirks " I couldn't barley control myself at breakfast you just look so beautiful" he looks me up And down while biting his lip " you'll look even better when your begging for me" he says " In your dreams" I say " I made you eat those words last time wanna do it again" he said " this time I won't lose" I say " I like a challenge" he says smirking   
He grabs the back of my neck and kisses me " you better leave because I can't control myself" he says. I smirk as I push myself up against him   
I look down to see him getting bigger " looks like you'll be late to class" I say " a little help" he says " nope you'll just have to wait till after lunch but I'll give you a image to imagine" I say. He raises his eyebrow " me so wet right now" I say " is it true?" He says as he smiles " maybe" I wink as I leave the room   
I leave and smirk all the way to my class   
I think I'm addicted to this lifestyle I'm living with Fred 

After lunch After lunch I run up to my room and spray on a Ton of perfume on and I make sure my hair is ok " who and I kidding it's gonna get messed up anyway" but I still brush through my hair   
I just got butterflies thinking about how it's going to go. I set down my hairbrush and leave my dorm and head over to Fred's   
He opened the door before I could even knock " how did you-". "I heard your footsteps" he says " creep" I nudge him   
He pulls me inside and locks the door " how did you little problem go after lunch" I say   
" not the same but I managed" he smirks  
He eyes met mine. He grabs my waist and Lifts me up onto him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kisses me   
I wrapped my arms around his neck without breaking the kiss   
He walks us over the bed and sits me down on the bed. He lifts up my shirt and throws it on the floor he slides down my skirt letting it slide off me from my ankles Now only leaving me in my bra and panties   
He get on top of me and starts kissing me up from my thighs to my neck and to my face then kissing me   
He pins my hand down above my head " Fred" I say " what". " what are you doing" I say "Incarcerous" he cast to my arms   
Next thing I knew a rope is tied around my arms. He smirks " clever Weasley" I smirk " you thought would make it easy?" He says. "I was hoping that you wouldn't" I smirk.  
He pulls off my panties and lets them fall on the floor, he looks up at me with a raised eyebrow as if he was asking for permission  
I nod. Without warning he starts pumping two finger inside of me while rubbing my self   
I gasp from his cold finger entering me   
He adds his tongue and starts swirling it around causing me to moan loudly. I had nothing to grab of hold onto which made it more fun. He started pumping in his fingers faster " oh Christ Fred" I say squirming. I fell Him smirk against me causing me to moan " oh.. fuck Fred" I bucked myself hips forward from the pleasure. He started going faster and faster he was hitting on the right places and then stopped   
He was doing it again.... teasing " I'm going to make you wait for it" he smirks " your gonna pay for this Fred Weasley" I say " really? It's like you can do anything right now right" he says looking up at me a an adding in am two fingers   
I bit my lip as I moan " you don't know what you do to me huh Fred" I say. He smirks   
He adds another finger now at three pumping them as fast as he can whirl licking my clit " omg Fred d-don't stop" I say   
He keeps going faster and faster but stops as I'm about to cum. I whimper as he came back up to my face and kissing me " want more?" He asks. I nod as I bite my lip   
He goes in with three fingers pumping faster and faster going deeper and deeper but stops again " Fred" I say " say it" he says " please Fred" I say   
He obeys my request and goes in three fingers and his tongue and this time he is going faster than ever " oh... yes... Fred... keep...going" I say In short breaths   
I was reaching my climax and he wasn't stopping he goes faster causing me to moan louder and cum on his finger. I breathe heavily as I lay my hips back down   
He comes back up to my face " more?" He asks   
I nod. I Look up at my hand still tied in a rope " not yet" he Says. I raise my eyebrow " no?" I say I'm question " almost" he say  
He starts taking he clothes off infront of me giving me butterflies   
He spreads my legs open causing me to gasp lightly " ready?"  
I nod. He kisses me one more time before entering me   
I moan as he enters me quickly   
The pain quickly turns into pleasure   
I moan loudly from the switch. He moans and groans were probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard of just made me want him even more " f-faster" I winced   
With out hesitation he goes faster and deeper " omg d-don't stop"   
He keep going as the headboard is banging against the wall   
I squirmed because I was reaching my climax and he could tell  
I wrap my legs around his waist and he goes faster and fast " omg fuck keep going"   
I moan we were both about to cum my moan got louder as ever and with his free hand he grabs his wand without stopping and the rope from my hands   
My hand fell and as i was cumming my nails were digging into his back   
Fred pulled out and came on my stomach   
He laid down next to me as we were both out of breath " y/n?" he says   
I turn my head " hm?"   
I said still out of breath. " we have to do this more often" he say   
I smile. He pulls my face to him and kisses me " you were fucking great" he says holding my chin. I smirked and kissed him again " you weren't to bad either Weasley" I say   
He smiles   
Teasing


	8. April Fools| Weasley Twins

April fools  
a day full of of jokes and fun   
And of-course it had to be the twins birthday 

This thing I have going on my with the twins is fun we're literally just friends ...with benefits and I love it 

We threw a party in the common room for them and everyone was either drunk or passed out except for me and the twins   
I don't drink " why didn't you drink" Fred says "I get a little crazy when I'm drunk" I say " oh we gotta see that sometime" George said   
I stood up " it's still our birthday" George said " and?" I smile " we want our birthday present" Fred says " and what that"." you of course love now let's go to our room" Fred says   
I smirk 

We go Up to their room and as soon as we get in the door Fred starts kissing me like crazy and George starts taking my clothes off "we've been wanting this all day" Fred says In my ear. Now I'm only in my bra and underwear " who's first" I say " oldest goes first"   
Fred says   
George rolls his eyes   
I smirk at Fred. Fred sits down on the bed and I get on top of him   
He grips my waist and I kiss him   
He brings his hands up to my bra and takes it off with one hand and throws it on the floor   
I stand up and slide down my underwear throwing it across the room 

He takes off his pants and boxers and he was already at his full 11 inches   
I sit in his lap facing him as I slide down on to him   
I moan from sliding down on his full length   
He rocks my hips back and forth while with my free hand I Stroke George's dick while riding Fred. Fred and mines body starts clapping together as I start going up and down faster on Fred  
Both George's and Fred and my moan filled the room   
Fred held my hips and I went up and down on him   
He rocked my hips faster letting me know he was close to finishing and so was I   
As George was finishing on my hand Fred was finishing as well   
I got off Fred and we all cleaned up   
" I'm taking a shower while two do your thing" Fred says. He goes into the bathroom   
Next thing I know George is pulling me to him by my waist and kissing me roughly with a lot of tongue, we hear the the shower turn on and George turns me around and sits me on the bed 

He starts kissing up from my thigh to my lips   
" your beautiful darling" he says   
I smile  
" ready?" He asks   
I nod. As he kisses me he enters me slowly  
But quickly picking up the pace   
George was gentle but I didn't want him to be gentle right now but he already knew that   
He started going faster and faster   
He hand intertwined with mine as our moan grew louder 

" faster"   
He obeys and goes deeper and faster  
When we both cum George comes up to my ear " we're not done yet"   
I smirk as he kisses me   
He flips me over arched my back down and goes in without warning   
I moan louder then I Did Before   
I gripped my hands onto the sheets as we went in deeper   
" omg fuck George" I moan   
The louder I moan the faster he goes   
His hands were gripped to my hips as our bodies clapped together  
" George" I moaned letting him now I was Cumming and he went faster and faster   
My eyes rolled to the back of my head   
We both finished twice and laid down next to each other " happy birthday" I say  
He lifts up my chin to his face and kisses me


	9. Christmas Party|George Weasley

I've been dating George for a year and a half I can't believe he still make me nervous   
He still looks at me like he wasn't to take me on right there right now " whatca thinking about" Hermione asked as we packed our things for the Christmas break " George" I say smiling " you guys haven't- no" she says   
I nod " yes mione we still haven't had sex but I think we're waiting for the right I mean We've both had sex before" I say " ok ok that's enough are you ready to head down to the train" I nod   
We met up with Harry Ron George Fred and Ginny in the common room  
I looked at the twins they did it again  
They switch clothes to see if I would notice   
" idiots" I mumble to myself   
I lean in to George dressed as Fred and kiss him " what is I was Fred" he said " you wouldn't even let me get that far and we all know it" i smirk 

George invited me to his fathers jobs Christmas party at his boss's house   
" Merlin this place is huge" I say holding George's hand " i know maybe he has some-"   
Molly interrupted " try anything and I mean anything no more Joke shop" molly exclaims   
I smile " mumm" the twins whined " I mean it" she says as she turns around  
The party was pretty boring until George made it fun " hey come with me" he says  
Grabbing my hand and leading me away from everyone   
" what George" I say " Upstairs" he says   
I follow him upstairs and I'm surprised no one saw us. We get to the room at the very end of the hall   
He opened the door and I followed   
" did I mention you look absolutely stunning in this dress" he says sending shivers down my spine " no" I say " as much as I love it on you, take it off!" He demands   
I do as he says and he unzips the dress and I slide it down to the floor stepping out of it and watching him as he starts undressing   
He grabs my waist and kisses me as we fell on the bed. He breaks the kiss to take out his wand and locks the door and a simple " muffliato" spell to conceal the sound " now I can make you scream as loud as you want" he smirks " are you sure we won't get caught" I say " no but it's fun to be mysterious" he says smirking   
I smile   
He moves his hand down to my heat and sticks on one finger while another rubs my clit   
I bit my lip in pleasure as we adds another finger   
Causing me to moan loudly   
He starts picking up the pace and pumping fast while still rubbing my clit   
I grip onto the sheets of the bed for support   
He moves down to me and opens my legs and starts swirling his tongue around "fuck George keep going" he adds two fingers as he swirling his tongue around pumping them faster than ever  
At this point I'm screaming his name while moan as  
I'm about to climax he comes up to me " not yet" He says as I catch my breath. I nod   
He bends me over and I arch my back he goes in with out warning quickly without slowing down " fuck" he groans  
I bit my lip from the all the moans escaping his mouth  
Both of our moans fill the room as our bodies clap together   
I reach my climax and moan louder than ever   
He flips me over and cum on my stomach. He lays down next to me as we catch outer breath   
He turns to me and kisses me. We get dressed and sneak back downstairs   
George goes with the boys " so where have you to been" Hermione asks " uh.." she gives me and look  
" oh shut it Mione"   
I say  
Christmas party


	10. Paris 🗼| Weasley Twins

" hurry up y/n it's just dinner" Fred yells  
I walk out the bathroom to the boys leaning against the room door " ok ok I just wanted to shower after the quidditch game" I say  
"I hate being sweaty" I say " just wait till practice tomorrow we go against Slytherin the play hard" George says " yea remember that time Harry had that rouge bludger" Fred says  
We all laugh " stop that's not funny" I nudge them "ok maybe a little" I say 

...  
We walk down to the great hall and claim our seats  
At the Gryffindor table  
" Hermione no I hate Broccoli" Ron says  
" Ron it's good for you" exclaims Hermione  
I giggle at their Argument  
" what are you guys up to after dinner"  
Fred asks Ginny and Harry  
They blush as each other " I don't Know what you are talking about Fred" Ginny adds  
" rubbish" the twins say in unison  
Later during dinner I felt Fred's hand on my thigh  
I turned my head to him. He smirked  
He moves his hand up my thigh and under my skirt to my panties  
The wetness fills my panties and Fred notices and smirks at me  
I shift in my seat And it catches George's attention  
He raises his eyebrow at Fred and back to me  
Fred looks towards the great hall doors as if he wants me to follow him  
He gets up and leaves out the Great hall  
I turn to George " well I hope you're not going without me right?" He smirks " what do you think we're going to do" I say " whatever it is you're getting double" He says in a low whispering tone s no one noticed  
My eyes widen " I don't think I can handle both of you back to back" I say " I guess we'll just have to find out then" he smirks  
He gets up and walk out the great hall  
This is crazy right I couldn't  
Both of them  
At once  
I look around at the table  
Everyone was to busy doing their own thing to notice me  
I hesitate both I got up and walked out the Great hall and saw the boys leaning against the wall waiting for me " I'm out of my mind" I say " don't worry we'll be gentle"  
" maybe" they say in unison  
We hurry to the Gryffindor common room  
" who's room" I say  
" well Oliver is still in our room"  
They looked at Each other " mine it is" I say  
The boys follow me to my room and I unlock the door and Fred them locks it as we get in  
George casts a silencing spell  
And Fred threw his wand on the floor and grabs the back of my head and kisses me  
I with my right hand I hold his arm  
Fred breaks the kiss and George grabs my waist and kisses my neck up to my face and kisses me moving his hands to my butt  
I gasp from his hands moving down  
He picks me up not breaking the kiss and me wrapping my legs around his waist  
" I call her first" George says looking dead into my eyes " why do you get to pick who goes first" Fred says " Im already hard" George says  
Fred starts talking "bloody hell I have more than one hole you know" I say  
They both look at me  
George doesn't hesitate and kisses me hard  
He sets me on the bed and we all starts to undress  
Now I'm just on my bra and the boys are completely naked  
" bigger than I expected" I said  
They both smirked  
Fred lays me down and gets on top on me kisses me around my neck making me moan but flips me over and puts me on top of him  
Slowly sliding down on all 11 inches  
Causing me to gasp  
As Fred moves my hips up back and forth on him I stroke George at a fast pace  
As My hips moved faster and faster on Fred  
I stroked George faster " oh fuck" Fred exclaimed  
He smirks as I moan louder  
George groans as he reaches his climax  
He finished on my hand and he watches me as I suck the cum off my fingers  
He kisses me as i reach my climax. My Moans breaking the kiss but George smirks  
As Fred was Cumming takes me off of him and puts me next to him while he cums. We catch our breath and George flips me over and arches my back down as Fred appears in-front of me as he pushes his self into my mouth  
And George enters me with warning causing me to moan on Fred  
The room fills with the sound of George and mines bodies slapping together  
George holds my hips as he slams into me faster and faster " F-Faster" i Moan to George while catching my breath from Fred  
George doesn't hesitate and pushes his full length in me  
I moaned louder than ever on Fred and he pushes his full length to the back of my throat till he came causing me to gag  
as fred finishes I swallow and catch my breath  
After we all plopped down on the bed with me in between them  
" should we get back to dinner?" I asked  
They both looked at me " they won't miss us for another while" George says leaning over to kiss me  
" I go first this time" Fred says  
I laugh  
Paris🗼


	11. Dinner at the Burrow| George Weasley

George Weasley, my crush since first year   
He's never noticed me well I've never noticed that he noticed me but my best friend Ginny his younger sister invited me for Christmas break at the burrow where she lives   
And of course said yes and plus I get to see George   
____________  
" ok don't be scared the only people you have to be worried about is probably the twins there a lot but you know that"   
Ginny warns me before I meet her family   
" well I've seen them around at school so I think I'm used to them" I say   
We walk inside and I immediately get hugged by Arthur and Molly Weasley   
She treated me as if I was apart of the family   
" ok darling pick any seat dinner is about to start and then we open presents a little later" she said smiling   
The only seat left was next to George   
" seat taken?" I say   
He looked up at me " yea by you" He smiled. I sit down and dinner starts but on to the dinner I feel a hand on my thigh I look down and it was George. I look up at him and a smirk grew on his face  
My heart was beating out of my chest with nervousness and excitement and my lace panties filled with wetness causing me to squeeze my legs together  
He slowly started sliding his hand under my skirt and reached my panties   
He teased and rubbed my clit through my panties   
" alright everyone go change into your pajamas and get ready to open presents" Molly said   
George removed his hand from under my skirt and a frown grew on my face   
Everyone went into the kitchen to put there plates up but George stayed behind   
He came down to my ear " I'm not done yet" he whispered into my ear which gave me chills   
I bit my lip as he talked " save all that wetness for me ok?" I nod at his demand  
Later I sat the top of the stairs while Ginny was changing and down came Fred Ron and Percy running back down stairs  
I footsteps behind me " follow me" I hear George say In my ear   
I quickly get up and follow him into his room that was now empty   
He locked the door and grabbed my face and started kissing me "we don't have a lot of time" he says   
I nod as he picks me up without breaking the kiss and sits me on the bed " may I?" He says gesturing to my skirt zipper. I nodded as I bit my lip  
He quickly unzipped my skirt and threw it on the floor along with my underwear   
He glides his hand around my heat " still wet huh?" He says " been thinking about you" I say admiring his beautiful face   
He immediately slides in two finger making me moan loudly " shh" he says   
" no noises except from this" he says gesturing to my vagina   
He adds another finger making me grip the bed sheet " fuck George" I moan   
I bite my lip to stop the moans from escaping   
As he swirls his finger all around my inside I cover my mouth to stop the sounds " faster" I say letting a moan escape my mouth   
" George I'm going to cum" when I said they George laid me down and spreads my leg wider and starts swirling his tongue Around   
"Bloody hell" I moaned   
" I'm cumming George" after I said that he began doing tricks with his tongue and pumping three fingers in me " fuck" I moan   
I cover my mouth as I cum   
As i finish I sit up as George comes closer and puts his fingers in his mouth licking off my cum   
Making me squeeze my legs together I'm pleasure " you taste wonderful darling" he says before kissing me   
He helped me clean up and we joined the other before anyone noticed  
Then they started opening presents " here y/n darling this is for you" Molly hands me a gift " thank you" I say  
I open the gift and it's a sweater with my Initial of my name on it and my favorite color " welcome to the family" Ginny said  
Dinner at the burrow


	12. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes| Weasley Twins

It was the grand opening of the twins Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop and basically the whole school was going   
I came with Hermione and Ginny   
We were looking at the love potions and the boys came over Teasing Ginny and Hermione about them   
" what about you y/n?" George says   
" huh?" I say lost on the conversation " have any one you want to give that potion to?" Fred says   
" no I don't have my eyes on anyone at the moment" I say As the girls walk away to look around some more   
The boys were still looking at me   
" what" I say "as our best friend you can choose anything in here and you can have it for free" the save moving Behind me   
" hey why does she get stuff for free Im your brother " Ron's says from the stairs   
"Shut it Ron" they says in unison   
They each come up to my ear on either side " you Know you miss pranking with us" Fred says.   
" I also miss another thing" I say  
See last year I transferred to Hogwarts and ever since I've been best friends with the twins and we've gotten In a lot of trouble since we met and we've also gotten closer physically   
"At the shop?" George says looking at me and Fred like we're crazy " our parents are here" he says   
" and I'm horny and one of you just can't satisfy me" I say smirking and glancing back at Fred " you two are mental" he says " George come on I can't hide behind her any longer soon people will notice" Fred say  
Pushing my waist closer to him to hide it   
" please George I leave for my sisters birthday tomorrow and it looks like you can't wait any longer either " I say looking down at his pants growing   
He smirks and He leads me to the back of the store to a office in the very back and Fred hid behind me to the back making sure no one saw us but Hermione say us and she smirked and shook her head as a way of saying " here we go again"  
Fred moves away from behind me and locks the door and starts unbuckling his pants   
" no silencing spell?" I ask " think you'll need it?" George smirks   
I smile as I wave my hand and cast the spell   
As Fred had his pants completely down I got in my knees and slowly stroked Fred's cock as George slid his pants down and with my free hand I slowly started stroking Him and I put Fred's full length in my mouth   
I started stroking George faster while bobbing my head back and forth on Fred   
He gripped my hair in the palm of his hand   
I moved to George putting his full length in my mouth causing me to gag from the length   
And with my other hand I stroked Fred fast as he threw his head back and his hands on the desk   
As Fred moaned and groaned I knew he was close and went back to Fred and stroking George again  
I lightly sucked Fred's tip till he came in my mouth   
I swallowed and moved to George without stopping   
And he grips my hair in his hand and moves my head back and forth till he cums   
I stand back up and George lifts me up onto the desk he swiped clean with his hand   
George slides down my skirt and panties and pushes me closer to him   
But before he goes I'm he grabs my chin me kisses me he enters me without breaking the kiss   
Making moan in his mouth I feel him smirk   
I wrapped my arms around his back as he sped up   
" fuck" he groaned   
I bit my lip in pleasure to seeing him moan   
Fred come behind me and starts to Caress my breasts through my shirt   
I pull his head down to my face and kiss him   
I moan against his mouth as I wrap my hand around his arm as I cum without breaking the kiss   
As I catch my break Fred continues kissing me as George pulls out   
________________  
As we put our clothes back on Hermione bangs on the door " your parents are looking for you finish up in there" she says laughing a little   
George's comes up to me   
I wrap my arms around his neck   
While his hands are on my waist " you were perfect darling" he says before kissing me   
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes


	13. The girls bathroom | Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley, my crush since first year   
He's never noticed me well he's never noticed me the way I wanted   
He's came me a Occasional "morning" he gives to everyone   
He catches staring a lot but he just reacts my smiling   
Hermione says he will notice me some day   
I want that day know  
I was in the common room and the twins, Hermione, Harry and Ron where studying as well   
I kept glancing up to Fred and back to my book  
Thinking about the things I would want him to do to me   
Imagining him Caressing my breasts while leaving soft kisses on my neck while he other hands moves down to my....   
" hello y/n are you listening"  
I snap out of my day dream to Hermione snapping at me. " oh what huh" I say " did you finish that potions homework"   
" oh yea I did" I say " good because you seem pretty out of it right now" she says   
" I'm fine" I say   
__________  
At lunch   
I was Barley eating because all I was thinking about what Fred the things he could do to me and would do to me  
His fingers moving all over my body kissing me passionately....  
My thoughts were interrupted by someone passing me a note   
And Fred walking out the great hall   
I realized George was giving me the letter   
" what's this?" I say " open it" he says   
I open the letter and read it   
Y/n meet me in the girls abandoned bathroom in 5 minutes and Hurry I'm already hard  
I gasped at the letter and held it to my chest   
" you alright y/n" George said smirking be she he knew what was Going on " I'm fine" I say getting up " just have to pee" I say getting up   
I head to the girls bathroom no one goes in " I see you got my note " He says   
" yea" I say walking towards him, I stare down at his bulge in his pants  
He grabs my waist and kisses me roughly   
I feel his bulge pushing against me as we kissed   
" you don't know how long I've Been waiting to do that" he says   
I smile, he moves his hands to my butt and grips out in hand and slowly moves his hands up my skirt   
"May I" he asks. I nod and I bit my lip firmly   
He picks me up and my legs are now around his waist he pushes us into the biggest stall   
Without letting me down and continues kissing me like he had been craving it   
He sits be down and slides off my skirt, he gestures to my underwear and I slide them off   
He lifts my arms up and takes off my shirt   
I unbuckle he pansy as he admires my body that's just I'm a bra   
I slide off his underwear revealing 12 inch's of perfection for a second I was scared I wouldn't be able to walk out of here. We're no face to face   
He pushes me against the stalls wall   
And teases my pussy by rubbing his hand against it I bit my lip as he teased " say it" he comes to my ear while one hand on my back taking off my bra " say what you want me to do" he says   
I look up at him " fuck me Fred... fuck me right here and right now"   
Without hesitation he kisses me roughly while using he hand to spread my legs and tease my entrance with his tip causing me to whimper " Fred.." I cried " you sure" he says looking me in my eyes for consent " yes" I say  
He entrance me Fastly and noticing I was soaking   
" so wet for me huh" he says in my ear   
As he pumps into me faster he leaving trails of marks on my neck and my breast   
" perfection" he says on my ear, he sped up his pace, now I'm grabbing the top of the stall for support and my other hand on his back leaving scars from my nails digging deep from the pleasure I thought I was hurting him but she seemed to enjoy it   
His groans and moan made me only want him moan " fuck" he muttered " Im c-close Fred"   
He tilted my chin up to look at him as we both came   
I was screaming his name and I felt him finish inside me   
Good thing I'm on birth control.  
He smirks as he watches  
He pulls out he puts his underwear and pants back on and I put on my underwear and skirt back on and as we put of clothes on  
He hear a sound " you heard that to right" I nodded   
We heard a big swoosh and a gust of cold wind   
We looked up and saw moaning myrtle  
As soon as he notices her he covers my breast because I didn't get to putting my bra on year   
" ohh looks like you two had fun" she says   
" go away myrtle" he says still covering top   
" how long were you hear" I say   
" just got here but don't worry I won't tell" she says leaving   
He looks back at me and then hands me my bra "round two or can you not handle it" he says smirking as he watched me put my bra back on and my blouse " yea but..."   
I look around " somewhere more private" I say " and please I don't think you can handle me" I say smirking "are you making a bet... with me"  
I nod "room of requirement in a hour, I want to give you time to get your energy back up from this" he says while walking to the door " you'll see Weasley you underestimate me"   
" I hope so" he says leaving  
The girls bathroom


	14. The girls bathroom|Fred Weasley part 2

I cleaned up and met Fred in the room of requirement to see him and George " mind if my brother joins in love?"   
My eyes widen " two of you" I say " I mean we do everything together" they say   
" and plus this makes it harder for you to back up what you were saying earlier" they flash me the Weasley Smirk   
God why did they have to be so fucking hot " well what is it love" Fred said smirking   
" definitely" I say   
They both smirked, Fred used his wand to enchant the room to look like a bedroom 

Next thing I know is George is behind me kissing me my neck and Fred is kissing me while ripping my shirt open  
I feel the wetness fill my panties as they did so   
I moan slightly from the kisses along my neck   
I kick my shoes off George moves down and slides my skirt off   
Leaving me in my undergarments   
George grabbed my neck and kisses me   
I feel his boner against me making me moan in his mouth  
I felt his smirks against me   
I liked Fred first but I was starting to like George too   
I mean I like them both, Fred Already took my virginity and now I was about to get fucked by both of them   
Life really couldn't get any better   
As George lifts me up and sets me down in the bed   
They both start undressing in front of me  
I've seen Fred's but not George   
I wasn't to surprised when they were the same size   
I'm probably not going to be able to walk out of here   
Fred came over to me and kissed me with his hands in my cheeks while George slide my panties down throwing them across the room   
Fred moved his hands to backs and unhooked my bra and leg it fall down   
The literally fought over who goes first   
But it was George since I already did it with Fred but I still wanted him   
George stood in between my legs while I was at the end of the bed   
He admired me before entering   
I was still over sensitive from a hour go but it still felt amazing   
My nails dug into his back at he pounded into me   
He muttered things like "fuck"and "shit" as I moaned loudly   
Fred came over to me grabbing my face and kissing me sloppy our tongues fought over dominance as his won he Massages my breasts as I was closer to finishing   
Our kiss broke from my moans   
But George didn't stop we started going faster and now I was screaming his name as I held onto Fred's arm   
With my free arm I brought George's face to me and kissed him as both of us came   
I slowly let go of Fred as I caught my breath   
George helped sit me up again as he kissed me   
" you were right Freddie..." he looked back at me " she was brilliant" he said holding my face   
He kissed me passionately, I smiled at him as I get lost in his eyes   
Fred came up to me and held my cheek in his hand " ready love?" He asked me softly   
I nod as  
He turns me over and Caresses my hips as he enters me without warning   
As he sped up there's was no chance now that he was planning on going slow and I didn't care   
I grabbed onto George's hand as his fingers interlocked with mine as I was my moans filled the room along with the sounds of our bodies clapping together. As Fred began going faster George moved my hair out of my face and kissed me   
__________  
After we snuck out the room of requirement and since I could barley walk George carried me in his back   
Our laughter almost got us caught by snape but we made it back to the Gryffindor common room  
George put me down and we to go out separate ways to our room   
" uh y/n?" I heard one of the boys behind me   
I smiled and turned around "yes?" I said   
" wanna come back to our room?" They say " yea its just us in our room tonight" George said   
I nodded and went back down to the stairs   
I put my arm around both of their necks,they both put around my waist and looked at each other " wicked" they say 

The girls bathroom


	15. Alone| Weasley Twins

"Guys guess what" I say. I sat in between the twins on the Gryffindor common room "did you parents write back?" George asked " yes and they said yes!" I smiled " Christ finally now we can be alone with you without our bloody sibling interrupts" Fred said putting a hand on my check and kissing me   
" my parents and barley home and since there on a trip for spring break I get the house to my self"   
I say 

"What are we talking about" Hermione Ron and Harry walk into the common room " you can tell mom we won't be home for spring break" 

" what why" Ron asked   
The twins put a arm around me " we'll be at y/n's" they say in unison " no fair what I want to go I'll be stuck with Percy and Ginny" he whines   
All three of us get up   
" yes not a chance little brother" Fred pats his head   
Ron tries pushing his hand away   
The rest of us laugh   
_____________

We all got ok the Hogwarts express to head home   
Fred and George Sent a owl to Their mother 

We got seated in a compartment and sat down   
George sat next to me on one side and Fred was across from us " what do you get to sit next to her!" Fred said to George " because she's my girlfriend" George argues " George she mine to" Fred said   
I snicker at the conversation as I get up and go to the trolley for snacks   
It's better to let them solve that problem 

I found Hermione by the trolley " ohh hey y/n" she said paying the lady " excited for spring break" she asked me smirking " what are you implying Mione" I say raising a eyebrow " I just hope you'll be able to walk when you get back"   
My hand slapped over my mouth As she laughed   
I nudge her " ok then I hope you and Ron have fun" I say paying the lady " what are you talking about" she says   
" everyone knows you and Ron like each other just bang already" I say laughing And I walked back to my compartment   
I saw her blushing, she knew it was true   
______________  
We got to my house and as soon as we got there we headed up to my room   
" lovely room love" Fred say which makes me smile   
I sit on the bed and lay down " I missed it" I say   
They come and lay down next to me " how much noise does this bed make" George asked me   
I turn to him " none" I smirk   
Fred flips men over on top of him   
" hey!" George said " your to slow and it's payback from on the train"   
I giggle before Fred pulls me down to his face and kisses me   
He moves his hands to my ass and hips   
" when are your parents coming back" Fred asks " Sunday. Is that enough time?" I look at both of them " for your legs to heal? No" George says   
I smirks   
Fred lifts up my shirt and I take it off and throw it on the floor and he sits up does the same Fred started kissing me but the George comes behind and steals the kiss from Fred   
Fred glared at him, we stand up and now I'm just in my skirt and bra " oh I like how this is starting" Fred says As I get on my knees  
" who first" I say looking up at them " me" they say in unison   
The glare at each other " you went first last time" George said " no that was you" fed says   
As they were fighting I unbuckled both of their pants they didn't notice over fight, I pulled down George's underwear and sucking slowly "oh n-never mind" George said " hey!" Fred said feeling offended, that hit their attention   
I pulled down his underwear with my free hand and slowly started stroking His cock   
I loved loved watching Their faces as I did this to them   
As I sped up with my mouth and hand   
George grabbed my hair for support   
I moaned from pressure   
As both of their moans Grew louder I felt my panties fill with my wetness   
By the way Fred was twitching and George gripping my hair tighter I could tell they were about to climax   
I sped up my hand and Fred came in my hand   
Then I pushed all of George in my throat as he came which the length made me gag but I swallowed and licked my hand clean   
I stood up   
Fred grabbed my face and kissed me " Christ your hot" he says. I smile as George kissed around my neck 

" your turn" they say in unison and smirking   
I smirk grew on my face as I sat down on the bed and Fred came behind me unhooking my bra while George took off my pants   
George flipped me over while Fred was under me   
(Paris 😩💀)  
George felt around my his and ass before entering me   
Fred pushed my head down all the way so all of him was in my mouth while George pushed in all 11 inches   
I gagged from Fred   
I came back up bobbing my head up down while moaning as George and mines bodies clapped together   
I take my mouth off Fred as I catch my breath from George pounding into me but I quickly took all of Fred again 

As I was reaching my climax George slowed down   
I whined while still having Fred in my mouth "want me to speed up love?" George says Caressing my butt   
I nod " words, darling"   
" yes, please" I say putting Fred back into my mouth   
As Fred pushed my head down while he was Cumming George sped up   
I swallowed and George started pounding Into me   
Making me scream his name " look at me love" Fred holds my face up and I get lost in those eyes as I came   
After I threw my head down on Fred's chest I get George pulled out and laid down on the next   
Fred ran his fingers through my hair as I catched my breath   
He lifts my face up by both cheeks " you were great love" he said smiling at me   
I loved when it was just the three of us   
We were just   
Alone together   
Alone


	16. Quidditch Practice|George Weasley

" good job guys we got the game against Ravenclaw in the bag" Oliver said   
We went into the locker room and started getting ready for dinner " good job as keeper out there y/n" George said

" yea you too" I blushed   
Soon it was just me and George Weasley in the locker room 

" I'll see you guys at dinner" Fred said   
We nodded  
I closed my locker and saw George standing there " oh hey George" I said putting my hair up   
" so.. y/n" 

" yes?" I say. " we both notice the tension between us " he says " uh what do you mean"   
" come on.." He gets inches from my face looking deep into my eyes " oh come on, don't think I don't see you when I take my shirt off and you bite your lip" 

My cheeks grew red " oh when your blush like now" he says " so" I stare back into his eyes " let's do something about it" he cooed   
" like what" 

" right here right now" he says grabbing my waist   
I gasp 

" you ok with that y/n?" 

I nod he closed the locker room doors and locked it and put a silencing spell on the room   
He began kissing me with force but not hurting me he lifts my Leg up and stands in between my thighs and moves to my neck "bloody hell" I said as I melted at his touch 

I moaned as he reached soft spots   
He moves his hands to my pants and slid them off   
He broke the kiss and removed his pants and sat on the bench

" hop on" he smirked as he patted his lap 

I bit my lip as I removed my underwear and he did the same   
As I sat on his lap facing him while directed himself in me   
I moaned and I sat all the way down in his length   
He placed his hands on my hips   
As I slowly went back and forth on him cock 

" fuck" he groaned as he guided my hips faster   
The pain turned into pleasure quickly and I began moving my hips faster " fuck y/n you feel so good"   
I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moved faster 

He moved my hips faster to where now both of our loud long moans as groans filled the room 

I moved my hip so fast to where I'm bouncing up and down on him going deeper with every bounce 

I threw my head back as I held in to his shoulders   
He pulled my head back to him and kissed me When made me grow closer to cumming 

" geo-orge ..." I interrupted my sentence by a loud moan " fuck" I moan going faster " i-im close"   
I managed to say " go ahead love" he says in between moans   
I came and George pulled out before he did 

I got off his lap " we're not done yet love"   
I smirked

He stood up and laid me down on the bench and without warning he entered me " bloody hell George" I say digging my nail into his back   
He head in the crook of my neck leaving love bites on my shoulder

He went deeper and deeper with every stroke " bloody hell George" I say digging my nails into his back leaving scratches 

With every groan and moan we both grew closer and closer " George I-I'm... oh fuck"   
I couldn't finish my sentence due from George adding more pressure and more length " do it love" he lifts his face up without breaking the pace 

I threw my head came on his cock, I put my legs down as he finished on my stomach 

I let my hand fall down from off his back. He got off from on top of me and looked me in the eyes   
And kisses me " be mine love" he says lifting my chin so I'm looking up at him 

I nod with a smile, I stand up a wrapped his arms around my waist and kisses me passionately   
We put on our clothes and quickly head to dinner   
Hand in hand " let's do that again after dinner" I whispered in his ear   
He smirked at me and then kissed my cheek 

Quidditch practice


	17. Toys|Weasley Twins

I'm a muggle born and I recently took my two lovers Fred and George Weasley to the mall that muggles shop at 

" wow this is so much better than hogsmeade"   
I snicker as George and Fred admire the places   
We shopped for hours the Twins wanted to go to every store " hey y/n let's go into this store" Fred says   
I look up at the store name and my eyes widen "no" I say quickly " why not? What's a adult store" George says " no" I say again " we're going" they says in unison 

They walk into the store and I rush in after them " Fred George I don't think you shoul.."   
" a store? For sex?"   
" no I think it's sex toys Freddie" George says picking up a purple vibrator 

I take it out his and and put it back on the counter " can I help you guys" a lady came up to us   
" yes" the twins says i unison " can you tell us what this stuff does" George says gesturing to the whole store   
" ok... well are you looking for anything in particular for a partner"   
" partner?" They say " girlfriend? Boyfriend? They person you'll be using it on or just yourselves"   
" uh her" they point to me " that's our girlfriend" they say

I smack my hand over my forehead " like both of you are.."  
They nod " lucky you" she mutters to me   
I give a faint smile " well there's the vibrators" she goes over to the different color toys " what do they do" George says "it will vibrate and stimulate her clit" she says " it has different speeds and modes to go any way she'll like it"   
" omg" I mutter 

The twins turn and smirk at me " no" I say " come on" they say " one time that's all" Fred says   
I roll my eyes " fine" I say " we'll pick a color" the lady says   
They look back at me " what color love?"   
"Doesn't matter" I say " orange" they say in unison 

They lady picks up the orange one   
" anything else" she asks " what's this"   
Fred says picking up and Bottle of lube " that's lube it will wetter if not already"   
He puts it back down " well we don't need that" he says smirking   
I smack his arm " ok ok sorry" 

" oh what's this"George says picking up a whip  
" no, nope I refuse" i say " fine fine" he puts it down   
" I only agreed to that nothing else" I say " how bout these" George holds up purple handcuffs " yes?"fred says and they both look at me "fine but that's it" i says " yea two of those" George adds   
" I guess that's it then" Fred pouts" 

The lady rang us up we paid Fred walked out the store carrying the back   
I take the bag out of his hand " you don't want people seeing this bag when we get Back to Hogwarts do you" I say putting the bag in another bag I had " I can't believe I just let you buy that" I say shaking my head 

They smirk " next time can we get the whip" George comments   
" no never" I say. " you Know you wanted to try the handcuffs anyway" Fred says   
I roll my eyes as he kisses my cheek  
______________  
As we get back to hogwarts we go back up to my dorm and it's empty so it's just us   
I sit down on my bed looking at the twins   
Fred takes the bag out of my bag " this is the one and only Time we're doing this" I say " if you don't like it" Fred says 

George over next to me and starts kissing me   
I feel the wetness fill my panties   
I kick off my shoes without breaking the kiss and helps me take my shirt off and pants leaving me in my bra and pants 

Meanwhile Fred tries to figure out how to turn the vibrator on George lays me down on the bed and slides off my under   
" Fred did you..."   
We turn and look and Fred who was still struggling " give it" I say   
He hands it to me and I turn toy by pressing a button in the back 

I hand it to Fred   
He comes in front of me while George planted kisses Around my jaw line and breasts   
" ok full speed" I heard Fred says   
" wai..." before I could finish what I was saying. He put the toy against my clit causing me to gasp 

" alright love?" He asks me " mhm" 

I threw my head back in pleasure and George massaged my breasts   
The Fred stops  
I lift my head back up " why did you stop"  
I say catching my breath " get the handcuffs George" 

I raise a eyebrow but also bit my lip   
I was turned on. I sit up to the top of the bed   
And George takes the handcuffs and does each off my arms" 

George bends down and kisses me " ready?"   
He asks me breaking the kiss   
I nod. He looks at Fred as " I'll start off slow"   
Fred says, I nod. He turns on the toy on the lowest setting   
And rubs it against my clit   
I squirm from still being over sensitive   
Fred Looks up at me as a way of questioning if I was ok   
I nod and he turns up he speed, then another   
By now I'm squirming and moaning louder with notch of speed turned up   
I throw my head back on the pillow  
The cold handcuffs hitting my wrist everytime I move. " F-Fred" I say as a warning   
I close my legs " what's wrong"   
" I don't want to cum from that" I say. They look at each other then smirk once to figure it out.   
I watch as George undressd in front of me   
George slowly enters me I moan from the over stimulation   
He sped up quickly   
I wanted to grab on to him, anything   
But the fact that I couldn't was turning me on more  
Fred come over to me with the keys to the handcuffs  
He could tell I was close very close and soon as I was close enough he unlocked the handcuffs and my hands fell on George's back   
My nails leaving marks and digging into his back as our moan grew louder and louder as we came together  
I let my arms fall from his Back onto the bed   
He turns my head towards him and kisses me   
George got off me and Fred helped me up from the bed " so Was that still a one time thing" Fred says as he hands me my clothes " we can do it again" i say   
As I stand on my toes to reach Fred's height and kisses Him " handcuffs, we're definitely doing again" George says coming behind me kissing my neck I smile 

Toys


	18. Teasing| Fred Weasley part 3

This thing Between Fred and I has been going on for a couple weeks now and we snuck around every chance we got   
The group and I went to hogsmeade  
"We know you two hate each other but can you two go get us a booth in hogshead" Ginny asked   
" why cant someone else do it" Fred says " because you two are the only ones that don't want to go in this shop" she adds " fine" I say   
We walk into hogshead together and we rush to the bathroom once we get out of the groups sight   
I locked the door behind us and he made sure there wasn't anybody in here  
He rushed over to me and smashed his lips to mine pushing me Back on the door " god your perfect" he said ripping my button up shirt open   
He kissed along my breasts before moving his hands to my back trying to unclip my bra   
" having trouble love?" I say   
I unclip my bra for him and let it drop " Merlin y/n" he said admiring me   
He kissed and lightly sucked around my breast making me moan " how long for you think we have" I say in between moans " 30 minutes tops" he says " let's hurry up then" I say   
He tug at his Pants and undo the buckle   
And i slide down my skirt and underwear " and no teasing love" I say " no promises" he says kissing me   
He lifts my thigh up and enters me   
I quickly take out my wand and put a silencing spell on the door while moaning   
I wrapped my hands Around his upper back as he pounds into me going deeper with every hard stroke " oh- fuck Fred"  
" your so wet for me huh princess" I bite me lip as I whimper " you feel fucking good y/n" he says in between groans   
He puts his free hand on my cheek with the other one on my thigh   
He smashes his lips into me   
He tongue at the Back of my throat. I moan in between kisses making him speed up more " fuck Fred keep going"   
He was hitting all the right spots " I want you to cum, now On my cock"  
I bit my lip and came screaming his name and my grip on his back growing tighter as I finished.   
After he finished he pulled out and I put my leg down while trying to catch my breath. He put his hands on my breasts and kissed me one last time  
" i don't know how much longer I can keep you a secret" he says breaking the kiss " me either" I add  
He smiles and kisses me " come on we better go get the table" he says   
He hands me my clothes   
As I put my bra back on and he move my hair to the other side and kisses me " you go on first just to make sure" he says   
I nod as I button up my shirt and tuck it in my skirt again   
Teasing


	19. Breakfast| Weasley Twins

" morning darling, now let's get up we're going to miss breakfast" hermione Urges   
I push his hand off " come on hermione a little longer" I groan turning the other way " the twins are waiting outside" she adds   
I look up " I guess"'I say taking the cover off me   
___________  
After I was dressed showered and my hair was freshly done   
Hermione And Ginny headed down before me and when I opened the door I saw the two red heads that always made my day 

They immediately smiled at me " morning" they say in unison " shall we" George said gesturing to the dormitory stairs   
I first Each peck their lips before walking down the stairs   
" how did you sleep" George asked me " fine, but ginnys sleep talking is getting on my nerves" I roll my eyes " what is she talking about" Fred asks snickering " Harry this Harry that she's obsessed" I say reaching the final stairs  
"Of course, when we're at home during the summer she talks about him nonstop"   
" yea I'm really dreading hearing about how Harry carried her books after class this summer"Fred added   
I giggled to myself as we made it to the great hall  
We claimed our seats at the Gryffindor table   
Either twin on either side of me, as we were hallway onto breakfast I felt one of the twins hands in my thigh I jump from the coldness of the hand " alright love" George said to me  
I nodded As I watched his hand massage my thigh   
Them Fred starts to massage my other thigh   
I adjusted In my seat as the boys smirked at me   
I mirror Their actions and place both of my hands on their thighs And slowly moving it to their crotch   
They each look at me and I smirk   
" what are you doing" Fred whispers to me and smirks   
" just eat your breakfast" i say   
The twins look at each other again then back to me and smirk   
I look Around to see if anyone is watching and no one was so I slowly unzip their zippers   
They adjust in their seats   
I brought both of my hands up and take a sip of my apple juice to make it look less suspicious   
When I put my hands Back under the table on their crotch   
Both of their large throbbing cocks we're out already   
I smirked at both of them  
And I slowly started stroking both of their cocks under the table   
They adjust themselves once more allowing me to continue   
I played around with their tip   
Teasing them Fred slams his hand down on the table as a way to stop himself from moaning   
" everything alright Fred " hermione asks   
George and I both look at him   
" I'm fine just uh these strawberries are so good" he said picking up a strawberry from his plate   
" you're being weird mate" Ron says   
I was still stroking him and when he talked I sped up   
" alright Fred?" I add and I stroke him faster than ever as I asked him   
He looked at me and smirked " I'm great" he managed to say   
" it's nothing new Ron he's always acting weird" hermione says getting back to her book   
Fred calm down and he squeezed my thigh   
As George's cock started throbbing I could tell her was close, very close  
They both squeezed my thigh tightly but I liked it   
As George contained himself as he came on my hand   
Fred accidentally moaned   
I glared at him   
I turn to the rest to see If anyone noticed   
Luckily everyone was to busy doing their own thing to noticed   
They both came at the same time and I licked both of my hands clean without people noticing  
" bathroom" I whispered to both of them   
I got up and walked out the great hall  
And then I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me   
" your turn darling" George said putting his arm around me and Fred did the same but he kissed my cheek   
Breakfast


	20. Wet dream|Weasley Twins

" hey Freddie I think y/n is having a wet dream" George said " no way" Freddie said moving over to your bed 

A moan escaped your mouth as you bit you lip  
" yea definitely a wet dream" Fred said " should I we wake her" George asked   
" she's our bestfriend maybe we should..."   
" nice thinking Fred" George Finished 

" y/n darling" the twins said trying to wake you   
" huh" your groaned " having fun" Fred Alex   
" what are you talking about" she said rubbing her eyes " what kind of dream were you having" George added 

The girls cheeks grew red " nothing" she said quickly   
The twins looked at each other " didn't sound like nothing" They said together   
The girls stood up " perverts" she said pushing past them 

" where's everyone?" She noticed the house was quiet " mom took everyone to hogsmeade since you were still asleep we stayed" George said 

" now back to this dream" the twins said getting up and walking after her   
She made her way downstairs " the dream is my business and my personal experience"   
" at least tell us who was in it"   
" no" she said pouring herself a bowl of cereal  
" two people one person? Give us something y/n" 

" no it's embarrassing" she said leaning against the counter eating her cereal " tell us you can trust us" Fred said 

She looked up " two" she said   
The twins looked at each other " is it someone we know" George says   
The girl nodded  
The twins appeared infront of her " just tell us" 

" move" she says   
George picked her up and lifted her up on the counter " show us" he said looking her in the eyes   
She choked on her cereal a little " what" she said   
" show us what happened" Fred said   
George was now standing in between her thighs and Fred was leaning over the counter   
" it was about you two" she said playing around with her cereal   
"Wicked" the twins say in unison   
She set down her cereal 

George grabbed her face and smashed his lips into her, and she did the Same " let's go upstairs" George said  
Y/n nodded and hopped off the counter following the twins upstairs as they were getting in the door Fred grabbed her waist and kissed her as they walked in the room 

They fell on a bed without breaking the kiss   
She took her shirt off and Fred took off her shorts   
She let out a soft moan as Fred lightly sucked around her breasts 

" turn Around and bend down on all fours" Fred whispered in her ear   
She bit her lip and nodded   
Fred appeared in front of her as George behind her holding her waist " sure you can handle us at the same time" Fred asked   
She nodded, with that George pushed himself into her making her push into Fred's dick   
She moved her tongue around his tip which made him throb in her mouth   
" fuck y/n so tight" George said behind her   
She moaned with every inch until George's full length was inside of her   
Fred pushed her head back further onto his dick   
Pushing it to the back of her throat making he gag but continuing moving her head and forth at a fast pace   
Fred grabbed a handful of her hair   
He lifted her face up and she met his eyes as he came in the back of her throat   
He took himself out her mouth leaving her Breath heavy 

As George rammed into her touching her g-spot every time she grabbed onto Fred arm, her nails digging into her skin and he seemed to like it   
George didn't stop after they both came he pushed himself in more   
From her being over sensitive from the last orgasm her legs shook 

George let himself out of her and she went to the top of the bed   
And laid next to George   
Fred in the other side " better than the dream" she muttered playing with her fingers   
The boys Smirked and kissed her on the cheek   
" BOYS, Y/L WE'RE BACK" they heard molly from downstairs their eyes widen and all three of them Jump out of bed and rush to put their clothes on   
As their heard her footsteps " don't tell me you three are still asleep"   
Fred gestured to the girls hair back she quickly Fixed it as molly opened the door   
She saw the three standing together " well don't just stand their, oh and y/n dear I found you the cutest sweater" she said " thank you i think I'm going to take a shower first" y/n say   
" oh go right ahead I'll Leave it on the bed" she smiled and walked out   
The three let out a sigh of relief   
" we've should have done that sooner" George said pulling the girls face to him and kissing her   
" maybe I should spend more holidays over here then" she said before Fred stole a kiss   
" brilliant" the twins say in unison   
Wet dream


	21. Vibrations|George Weasley

My bestfriend George Weasley we actually walking into a sex shop together I would I say it's completely mental but you don't know George Weasley though I'm his bestfriend I know all his kinks and toys were one of them 

" this is so stupid, what could you possibly want out of here?" I look up at him " why can we just look around y/n?"   
"Because, the workers are already looking at us as if we are dating"   
" let them think" he says in my ear 

I roll my eyes as I followed him around the store, picking up dildos and vibrators like it was just so fun to look at 

" y/n look" he pulled me over to him and what he was looking at   
" what?"   
" vibrating panties" he smirks " it's so weird hearing you say panties" I laugh softly " I bet you wouldn't last 5 minutes with this on" 

" oh please If I can't handle being handcuffed to a headboard while having a vibrating dildo in me for 10 minutes I can do 5"   
" when did you do that?"   
" your brother is very fun in bed, but it was one time thing, very fun though he sat and watched as if he did something so perfect, i did cum 3 times so I guess he did" 

" wait Fred?" He wondered " no Ron" I walked with the box in my hand " Ron?!"   
" only this please" I tell the cashier   
" you were those loud moans I heard from his room that one time, merlin your loud"  
" I'm loud when I have something to be loud about, actually might ask if he wants to do it again, it was rather fun" I smiled 

" handcuffs huh?" He said " that was one of the best parts, I couldn't touch myself" I bit my lip   
" these too" George placed red fluffy handcuffs on the counter " George" All he did was smirk 

We walked out the store George had the bag in his hand " we're doing this together?" I wondered " If thats alright with you love, I'd like to top my younger brother" he said in my ear " you should have got two pairs of handcuffs then, I broke the ones Ron had on my third time cumming" 

" merlin y/n, what a fun night we're going to have" he smirked   
I watched as he ran back into the store and he came back with another pair of handcuffs " 5 minutes you say?" I looked up a him " as if you can last at least 5" 

I stood on my toes to get to his ear " we should hurry back to your apartment, I'm wet"  
" very wet"   
His eyes widened and he pulled me onto a alley and next thing I know we apparated to his apartment 

I was in my last year of hogwarts, we were only a year apart but we've been close since him and Fred pulled a prank on Snape in their second year and my first   
I laughed once at one of his pranks and now I've been bestfriends with George ever since 

We got to his apartment me and I watched as he got out his keys " bloody George your a wizard use your wand!"   
" someone's eager" he smirks   
He opened the door and pulled me inside by my waist   
" bed now"  
" already starting off better as your brother" I smirked and proceeded into the bedroom

Soon George and I where making out in his bed   
His hands moving all over my body , kissing my neck I was now in my bra and panties  
" ready" he hovered over me " mhm"   
He grabs the bag and hands it to me 

I sat up and opened the box " it has levels" he smirks   
" what do you mean"   
" it goes up to ten" he looks up at me " I wonder what ten feels like" I smirk as I put them on   
He takes the remote and turn it on " oh my fuck George that is not one" 

He laughed " you said you wanted to know what 10 felt like" he smirked   
"Maybe we should I start off with one?" 

" first... handcuffs love"   
I smirked as I watched him take them out the bag   
He hovered over me and he handcuffed me to try headboard "new bet, try to get to level 10 without cumming"   
" George I cant win that"   
" I know" 

" you're an asshole" I say as he walked back over to the Chair " asshole huh, 1"   
He turned the remote to the 1st level, earning soft moans from me as I got used to it " 2" 

The vibrations got stronger, I knew I want making it to 10, but there's no way I was letting him win "3" i bit my lip as this level made me squirm " fuck" I moaned 

"4"   
I yanked at the handcuffs as the vibration got stronger, my moans getting louder and louder with each pulsing vibration " 5"   
" oh fuck g-george" I moaned loudly, at this point my leg were shaking uncontrollably, " close yet!?" I gave him middle finger, he knew the answer

" 6, almost there love, just have to hold it for a bit longer" by this point I was squirming my legs on the bed as they shook away from my control

" 7" he stood up and stood infront me " pretty close aren't you?"   
" G-George" I was struggling to keep my legs open  
" 8" he pulled them apart as the vibration got so strong I was right in the edge of finishing " George I-I dont think I c-can oh fuck" I moaned as he turned the dial to 9 " one more" 

I was moaning his name loudly, everytime I closed my legs he spread them apart making the sensation unbareable   
I yanked my wrist hard from the bed frame and it broke as I whimpered " you weren't kidding" He saw the broken handcuff 

I tried touching myself but he put my arm about my head " George plea-ase" I begged " one more"   
My hips were thrusting forward I was seconds from cumming " 10"   
As he said it he kissed me deeply calming down as I came   
My whole body squirming, my legs shaking harder than ever My uncontrollable moans broke the kiss   
" oh my fuck" I moaned loudly, hitting my hand against the headboard 

George to to his nightstand as his phone rings   
" it's mum"   
" G-George" i gestured down at the dial as it was still turned all the way up to ten overstimulation my already throbbing heat making me som realized I the knot in my Stomach was coming back and I was cumming again 

He put his hand over my mouth as it muffled my sounds and he set the phone down putting it in speaker so he could I hold my arm over my head again 

"Hello mum! He beamed " hello darling, I'm just calling to remind you about dinner here tonight for your brothers birthday..."  
George let my arm down but stop didn't let me touch myself "and what present do I get when Percy hates every 

He rubbed my thighs up and down as I calmed down second time " I don't know darling figure it out, and bring y/n we all miss her" I heard molly say 

They said their goodbyes and George turned to me   
He unlocks me from the bed frame   
I sat up on my knees on the bed as he stood up at normal height 

"I win" I smirked " I suppose so" he laughs softly   
" what do I get?”  
" ima do time love, just wait after we go to dinner"   
I smiled as I put my shirt back on he picks me up as tossed me over his shoulder " oh fuck you George"   
" later love" he joked, well I he wasn't at least 

We stopped playing around when we heard the door bell   
I was still over his bloody shoulders " hello mate" George said   
I looks up as turned his way to see his neighbor   
" I was wondering if you could keep it down a bit" she "sorry, she moans loud"

I smacked his back " well um anyway I best be off" they left   
George sit he down on the counter, he stood In-between my legs   
" wear them to dinner" he said finally " are you kidding I could barley contain a moan on 3" I said   
" I bet you can't make it the whole dinner " he lifted my chin and kissed me gently   
" you're on Weasley" I kissed him back   
Vibrations


	22. Vibrations| George Weasley part 2

I ended up wearing the panties to the dinner George had the dial in his pocket the whole time

" don't worry I'll go easy" he puts strand of my hair behind my ear " no you won't" i laughed softly   
He opens the door for me " you're probably right" he said as I walked in 

" Y/n!" Ginny ran up to me, hugging me tightly, I jumped from feeling the vibration down their "you ok?"   
" mhm"i nodded she smiled went into the kitchen " that was only 1 love"   
" you an asshole" I turn to him completely " you like it though" 

I spotted Molly and she held out her arms for me " how's school sweetheart" she said kissing my cheeks " straight o's so far"   
" you're brilliant love" she hugged me once more before moving to George 

I head into the kitchen and ron was sneaking a few bites of food " oh hey y/n" he hugged me after setting down his food " i barley see you any more at school" he says " yea I'm mostly at George's now" 

" are you and George like becoming a thing?"   
" what if that is happening won won" Fred came up behind me " hey fred" I went on to hug him as he grabbed me lifting me into the air " merlin you're crazy" I smile 

He sets me down and I head upstairs " happy birthday Percy" I pass him as I walked upstairs   
" thanks " he mumbled   
I head to the bathroom and as soon as I closed the door I felt the vibrations coming back 

" oh fuck you George" I laugh lightly

Dinner was soon ready and I sat next to George ofcourse and things were going smoothly   
" Fred George, how's the shop?" Arthur asked 

" wel.." As I took a sip of my drink I felt George turn it on and I almost choked on my water " y/n every thing alright?" Molly said 

" yes yes I just need some w-water" I mangaged to say   
I got up slowly and went into the kitchen   
I put both of my hand on the counter trying to mood contain all of my moans 

I grabbed the water and sat back down, my hand was shaking as I put the glass up to my lips and George raised the dial 

" ok, desert in 20 I have to do some finishing touches, Ron come help me with the dishes"   
Ron groaned 

As the rest of them got up I stood up quickly and went to the bathroom and closed the door, I whimpered as the vibrations grew stronger 

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it and pulled George in " well you won you made it to 5"   
" yea yea great and all but George..."  
My sentence was cut off by a moan

He muttered a spell at the door   
I grabbed his sleeve tightly " George"  
He stopped the dial and I was breathing hard as I caught my breath 

Something had snapped in me and I pulled his face to kiss him gently " y/n" he smirked " I want my prize now" I started buttoning his shirt, until he soon ripped it open 

I ran my hand down his fit chest " fuck George" I bit my lip   
I admired his every feature on his face as he moved is hands to my waist unzipping my skirt letting it drop to get floor along with the panties 

Soon we move to the floor, George sitting down with his back to the wall me on top of him riding him   
His hands moving from my neck, breast and waist 

Our moans filling the small bathroom, my hips moved back and forth in a fast motion on his shaft   
" fuck y/n"   
My hands resting in his torso as my hips were going up and down on him

We heard someone walking around in the hallway and I stop " they can't hear us" he assured me " that can't?" I slowly started regaining my pace   
" I put a spell on the door, they won't hear us" 

I smiled and kissed him as I was back to my old pace   
" How are you so brilliant?" I smiled " I guess I was born with it" he smirked 

________

I had to hold on to George as we walked down the stairs, " will you be to sore to do it again when we get home?"   
" hell no"   
He smirked " want to leave now?"  
" but what about dessert?" I frown

" we can take some home" he held my hand making me smile   
We get to the table " uh mum we have to go actually  
I have to get y/n back to hogwarts, she has um..."  
" potions quiz" I blurted 

" that perfectly fine take some with you" she handed both George and I slices of apple pie   
" thanks molly" I smile 

" happy birthday again Percy" I patted his shoulder 

George and I got back to his apartment and grabbed his hand before we went inside " what's wrong?" He said holding tie keys in his hand "What are we?"'

He looked up straight and looked me in the eyes  
" everyone knows your mine so..."  
I smiled as he grabbed my waist, my hands hanging around his neck   
I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him 

" move in with me" he blurted " what?"  
"You only like a few weeks from graduating and your over here all the time and plus I don't want be by myself" 

"Ok, yes"  
He smiled and spun me around " celebratory sex?" He stops " celebratory sex" i said while nodding 

Vibrations


End file.
